I'm just a normal girl with a brother complex!
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Having a twin sister isn't as easy as it may seems...


**I'm just a normal girl with a brother complex!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloid-Characters!**

**.**

"Hey, Rin! Do you need anything or why are you watching me for five hours?" Len asked me.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him confused.

"No, I don't need anything. I just want to watch you!"

My brother raised up an eyebrow while he saved his game which he was playing since one and a half hour.

"Are you sure?" he said and I nodded.

"Then…" he faced me now. "Why are you watching me? For five hours! Five **hours**, Rin!"

I bit my bottom lip. Was he mad? Len never was mad. At least not with me! Normally he enjoys being with me the whole day!

"Len…?! Are you mad? Have I done something wrong?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

My brother gulped. He ran his fingers through his fringe, and then sighed.

I winked a few times. "Len?"

Suddenly he stood up and came towards me. After he had stopped in front of his bed (Yes, I was sitting on his bed. It's not a big deal!), he stared at me annoyed.

"God, Rin! It's just normal that I'm mad! You have watched me for five hours. And you have followed me everywhere through! And I mean 'everywhere'! Even to the bathroom this morning when I was taking a shower! It's embarrassing, you know?"

I was speechless.

My brother, my Len, was mad. At me! Because I have followed and watched him. Okay… it wasn't necessary that I have followed him to the bathroom this morning. But I wasn't **in** the bathroom! I waited outside until Len had finished his shower! And I haven't done anything that makes him that angry, right? There's nothing bad about watching him when he eats his breakfast, right? Or when I sit on his bed while he is playing games?!

Anyway, that's my opinion…

.

.

Meanwhile Len had sit down next to me.

He sighed again, then he mumbled, "You don't understand that you can't do such things, am I right? You know that I would agree anytime when you ask me to spend the day with you… but why must you stalk me like that?"

"That's easy!" I said.

I leaned as close as I could at my brother's side and put my hands on top of his. Then I gave him a fast kiss on his cheek. "Because I really do like you, Len!"

My brother's skin was in a deep red. I smiled happily. Len looked at me ashamed.

"Rin…" He leaned in to. I felt my heart beating faster.

_What does he want to do?_, I thought. _Will he kiss me?_

I felt Len's hot breath tickling my ear. I closed my eyes tightly. My face was red.

"Rin…" Len whispered.

_H-He will kiss me…!_

I heard his heavy breaths and then his lovely, screaming voice.

Wait! Screaming voice?

.

"Rin… you dummy!"

In a few seconds I have opened my eyes.

Len was now standing in front of his bed with his hands balled into fists and his face in a deep red. I looked at him. Confused and a little bit disappointed.

"Eeeeeeeeh?! What do you mean?" I whined.

Len stuttered, "Y-You can't do such things! Y-You can't kiss me and say that you l- l-like me!"

Oh! I Understand! He was such a shy boy!

I smiled. "But I **do **like you, Len!"

My brother sighed frustrated. Then he leaved his room quickly. I followed.

"Hey, Len! Can I spend the rest of the day with you, too?" I asked while I walked behind him.

"Do as you wish! It-it doesn't matter! Just stop fooling around with me!" he said.

I giggled. "Then… Can I take your hand?"

"Do whatever you want!" Len answered, heading forwards as fast as he could.

"And can I watch you when you play video games?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded.

"Aaaaand~"

Len stopped and turned around. He sighed. "What?"

"Can we kiss?"

"Sure…" he nodded, then he freaked out, "No! Wait! W-We can't!"

Again he walked away.

"But Len!" I cried. "You said 'sure'!"

"Gaaaaah! Rin! Stop it!" my brother whined.

Meanwhile I laughed. It was just too much fun!

"Wait, Len! We have to hold hands and I have to watch you while you play video games! And we have to kiss!" I laughed and started to run after him.

"Rin! Just stop it already~!"

.

Hey, don't blame me for this! I'm just a normal girl! I only have a little brother complex…! That's all! ;-)

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It's my first story so… don't hate me! (Please!) I was trying really hard to write something good… Anyway, please rewiev!**


End file.
